1. Field of the Invention
The present invention to methods for organizing and managing multiple simultaneous processes, tasks and threads on multiple processor core computer systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Whereas the determination of a publication, technology, or product as prior art relative to the present invention requires analysis of certain dates and events not disclosed herein, no statements made within this Background of the Invention shall constitute an admission by the Applicants of prior art unless the term “Prior Art” is specifically stated. Otherwise, all statements provided within this Background section are “other information” related to or useful for understanding the invention.
As is known in the art, multithreading is often accomplished with operating system functionality which time shares the processor(s) among the multiple threads. And, multiprocessors or multi-core processors can be employed to execute a single process divided amongst the multiple CPUs, or employed to execute multiple threads or processes divides amongst the multiple CPUs.